The Moon Wars
by nachocheese1234
Summary: Felicity, Natalie, and their friend John live on a island called cocoa and end up becoming shape shifters. One night john gets kidnapped and they have a war with the other island where they battle garden gnomes and powerful species. Rated K PLUS
1. The ritual and many adventures  1

Hi, I'm Felicity. I have blue eyes and black hair. My black hair is to my back a little lower then next to my shoulders so my hair is kinda long. I am pale/tanned like olive skin tone I guess. Well anyhow tonight something weird happened . I live on a island, its filled with so many people but the residents of other places don't know about this island because it doesn't show up on their maps. it's a beautiful place actually. It has the bluest skies the sweetest cocoanuts hanging from beautiful palm trees and wonderful sandy sands and many beaches. Everyone who lives in this island named cocoa is super happy. Except one detail: tonight the brilliance of strange events happened. Me and my best friend Natalie were at the great cookout. The great cookout happens once every year, we get together and eat cocoanuts and burgers made with the best meat on the island. Natalie has red hair , brown eyes, and a super dark tan, she doesn't eat meat so she brought some apples and healthy snacks to eat. Natalie? I asked. What, what do YOU want? She asked jokingly. Well I am asking you why you came to the cookout I explained. Um well I heard there is some kind of ritual at the cookout this year she explained. Oh I said then rolled my eyes. EVERY year people get all excited because they think that the midnight crossing is going to happen. The midnight crossing is when everyone at our island comes to the cookout but of course by choice if they don't come nothing happens to them, but everyone who comes will see the chef stop grilling and say YABA DABBA DOOO! And everyone starts yelling it who of course is at the cookout and the legend says that the moon will shine on their skin and make them become shape shifters but when they shape shift they become wolves. Not the weird looking wolves in were wolf movies the animal wolf. But I don't believe one bit of it. John walked in. Everyone thinks john is super funny except me and Natalie. Me and Natalie make FUN of his jokes. The chef was going to grill the meat but when John walked in the chef dropped his lighter. You know his grilling lighter. And the chef yelled YABA DABBA DOOO! Then Me, Natalie, John, and everyone else yelled YABA DABBA DOOO! And something happened… We all turned into wolves! My fur was black and my blue eyes stared at the meat the chef hadn't yet grilled. I snatched the meat and gobbled it up. The raw taste was good for me as a wolf. Then I saw Natalie. She had copper fur and her brown eyes stared at me in anger because I ate the meat. She then calmed her furious eyes when she saw four extra meats. She gobbled one down. John had brown fur and his blue eyes were on one of the meat slips he soon gobbled it down. But the chef hadn't turned into a wolf. He had turned into…... NOTHING! Yep he was still human. Me, Natalie, and John ran off and howled at the moon. But a very similar ritual happened at another island . Another island had a ritual that turned them into garden gnomes. It sounds silly but these garden gnomes were powerful. Of course we were wolves so if we ever met them we would tear them to pieces… or would we? The next day me and Natalie woke up laying In the sand. John had ran off before morning as a wolf but we hadn't. Then we realized something. John barely runs off without a few guides. And we usually helped him but he hadn't asked us to come with him. We hated to think this but we thought someone captured him. Natalie? I asked. What? She asked sleepily. Where do you think he is prisoned? I asked. Um maybe the guardians of the green world know? She guessed. We ran for miles and miles. We found the guardians finally but the guardians rewarded us with a quest. To find the garden gnomes… they had kidnapped john. Me and Natalie ran and ran once again. On our way to the other island we found a car. Ad in sense we didn't know who the car belonged to we took it for a drive. We drove for miles and finally we found the other island. We jumped out of the car and set off for the huge mansion yet in front of us. We got to the mansion after a few miles and we were exhausted. Natalie ran to the door on the right and tugged on the handle for a moment or two then gave up. I have a key I said. I ran to the door and somehow my key worked. We then tip-toed into the mansion. Our sandles stomped on the ground so we easily were found. A mean looking man found us. He had a sinister smile on his face. Hello pets he growled. Perhaps you would like to GAIN your entrance he asked. Oh I am so sorry we both mumbled. We didn't know we had to um gain entrance Natalie quickly shouted. The mean looking man grinned. Okay "pets" perhaps you would like to prepare to die! He yelled. He reached for his sword and flung it at Natalie. I was fuming. HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND I growled. I transformed into a wolf and ran onto him. I knocked him over and chewed of his flesh. He bled but not for long. King of the garden gnome he shouted. Remember that garden gnomes can heal their selves he roared. I teared his head off. He then died. He came back after a minute. Okay Okay "pet" turn back into a human and ill let you pass he said. I turned back into myself and ran to Natalie. Me and Natalie ran down stairs but what we saw down stairs was ugly. It was john and….. A fully transformed garden gnome. The garden gnome was ready to attack us but john choked out DON'T ATTACK THEM THEY ARE WOLVES! Then he coughed up blood. Me and Natalie sneered. We transformed…

We jumped on that garden gnome. I chewed off its flesh and Natalie ripped its head off. John ran to us as soon as we turned back to humans. We ran up the next flight of stairs. Soon we realized maybe there would be a war between the wolves and garden gnomes. There were thousands of garden gnomes in that one room. They all ran to us and they attacked us good. We bled and bled and bled. But john has always had secret healing powers. He healed us all and then we all turned into wolves and tore those garden gnomes to pieces. We turned into humans again and ran into a secret chamber we found but maybe the next fight wouldn't be so easy. The next fight was against a centaur. And he looked powerful. Although his powerful look flowed he looked very kind. I'm sorry I have to fight you id rather welcome you but the king warned me about the cocoa islanders he said with sorrow. We began fighting. The violence of this fight lasted for a hour finally john healed us and we all turned into wolves and finished him off. We ran out of the mansion and as soon as we reached the outside and our feet touched the grass we turned into people again. But then we turned our heads and had a reason to run…... The garden gnomes were behind us. We ran for our lives. Then we saw the old car we found and we hopped in and started it up. We drove back to the other island but we knew the next day the fight between the gnomes and wolves would be epic…...


	2. Back to the Mansion  chapter two

The next day me Natalie and john decided we had to put those garden gnomes in their place. Natalie brought a book about the garden gnomes weaknesses and she brought some knives and scissors also but wont tell me why. I am bringing a summoning book so that I can summon a creature to help us and john well he is bringing his book of healing spells. Natalie, John, you guys LISTEN UP! Remember that car we took? We can use it again I said excitedly. We ran to the car and drove to the other island and soon were there. We hopped out and got to the mansion. We ran inside and ran through the rooms we'd beat. Then we found a dungeon where a powerful garden gnome was kept. You know how I brought the scissors and the knife? Natalie asked. Why me and john asked at the same time. Well, If you cut a garden gnomes beard it loses its eye sight but before it loses its eyes sight for ten minutes it has medusa vision which means it could turn us into stone she explained. Oh okay we answered. Me and john turned into wolves and attacked it without thinking and then Natalie told us to stop. She then grabbed the scissors from her short pockets and snipped away that gnomes beard. Then me and john turned back into humans. Me, Natalie, and John shut our eyes HARD! Then we started running for our lives. We ran into a corner and waited for ten minutes to come back out. Then we turned into wolves and RAN into the gnome we attacked it until that garden gnome didn't know it had life. This routine continued through many floors. But the garden gnomes were not fools. They had hired a dragon and a witch to take care of us. The witch had a stick. And when someone pokes our backs with a stick we are transformed into useless pieces of branch so when fire gets on us we are burnt and when we are no longer a branch we of course die. We turned into wolves and the battle began. I grabbed the stick with my mouth in wolf form and then turned back to a human. I then took it from my mouth and started poking the witch with the stick. Then when the witch died we poked the dragon with the stick and the dragon died. We ran into another room but it had a tv in it. We wondered if they were giving us a break from battling. We sat down and watched some Mexican game show called HOLA AMIGO! There was a game show host who had a white shirt and a blue vest and blue tie. He had a fake black mustache and was bald. He wore black pants and black shoes. And there was a short person wearing a pirate costume throwing bananas at the audience. And there was a random woman dressed as a light bulb and there was a guy dressed as a pencil who had a little eraser hat who chewed apples and then spit them at a person if they got a question wrong. And if that someone who stepped foot on stage got the question right the guy dressed as a pencil would just eat the apple with a smile on his face. We were confused and didn't know what was going on in sense we didn't speak Mexican. Then someone jumped out from behind us and turned the tv off. We knew our random Mexican game show would distract you the person said. It was a giant tree. We battled it. SO many epic battles happened but we still weren't safe. When we killed the tree we found a key to a secret room. We left back for our island but when we come back we are finding that ROOM!11


	3. The mystery shortly solved chapter three

On our way back to our island something weird happened we were stranded in the other island. So it was more natural to go back and find the secret room. We ran inside the mansion and found the secret room. We unlocked the door and went inside. There was a elf in there with a crystal ball. He trapped us in the crystal ball and left us in the room. Then the garden gnomes came into the room and sat down. We had no choice but to tell them their futures. The future said we won the battle between the wolves and the garden gnomes, the gnomes were fuming. They went to a forest and got a trolls toe jam and put it in a jar and ran back to the mansion. They went into the room we were trapped in the crystal ball in. They brought us out of the crystal ball. Then they poured the troll toe jam on us. Usually that would of killed us but we had a plan. WE CUT THEIR BEARDS AND CLOSED OUR EYES! We knew that would get them. We waited ten minutes then succeeded to another secret room. We completed each challenge and before long had mastered the mansion. We thought that was the end to the battle. It wasn't. We found the mean man who me and Natalie once battled the one that called us "pets". He told us that if we wanted to continue the war and attempt to win against them, we had to travel to the magical forest of popsicles. We ran out of the mansion and we somehow got the car working again. We got in and drove to the magical forest of popsicles. When we got there it wasn't all popsicles that we wouldn't fight like we thought. "Popsicles" were actually magical sprites who would torture us again and again and again. We decided we would kill the sprites the old fashioned way. We killed them with a sprite-swatter its like a fly swatter but works much better. We killed the sprites and the magical gnomes that helped the sprites and we continued past the magical forest of popsicles to another random place in the gnomes island. We found a secret treasure map on our way back to the mansion. The map said that the gnomes loved this treasure so much that when you took it the gnomes would become the kindest goodest creatures ever. So we found the treasure hidden in the mansion. John and Natalie ran outside and yelled WE HAVE YOUR TREASURE! I ran outside and said OH YEAH WE DO! And the garden gnomes ran outside with the most furious look on their face…..


	4. The end Chapter four

The gnomes were sorry. We are so sorry the gnomes said. We forgive you, Me Natalie, and John said. The gnomes told us about a secret group who made rules for all the islands. They said they had been the desiders for the gnome society rules but they soon went out of hand and decided to capture John to bribe us so they could shortly extinct the wolf shape shifters. They bowed down to us and crowned us the royal leaders of both islands. I'm sorry, I said But I can not be bowed down to like this! Why not we BOTH rule our own islands and make peace between the gnomes and wolves I explained. The gnomes agreed. So Me, Natalie, John, and the gnomes became great friends/rulers. Our life was pretty much one big adventure.


End file.
